Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Crossover with Hellsing
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Crossover antara Kuroshitsuji & Hellsing... hmmm gimana ya ceritanya? kayaknya Gaje deh - - tapi baca ya


**CROSSOVER  
DISCLAIMER: **Mbak Yana Toboso  
**WARNING: **OOC-nya lumayan, Gaje, Humor Fail, Rada2 aneh, Bahasanya songong

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**  
Suatu pagi di Manor House, Sebastian yg sedang menyiapkan Early Morning Tea dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu depan.

"tok tok tok" suara ketukan pintu  
"Ngiek" suara pintu di buka oleh Sebastian

Sebastian melihat 2 makluk di depan pintu

"Maaf, lu siapa ya?" tanya Sebastian songong tapi menatap para tamu itu dengan aneh.  
"Kite datang kemari buat ngungsi" jawab salah satu dari tamu itu.  
"Ngungsi? emangnya apa yg terjadi dengan rumah lu?" tanya Sebastian  
"Rumah kite dibakar massa" jawab tamunya.

Sebastian pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Ciel pun keluar dari gudang Barbienya.

"Sebastian, siapa mereka?" tanya Ciel  
"Mereka ingin mengungsi di sini tuan" jawab Sebastian kembali sopan

Ciel sedikit merasa aneh dengan para tamu itu, tamu itu adalah 1 cewek & 1 cowok. Mereka datang menggunakan mantel berwarna hitam pekat.

"Tolong lah terima kami untuk mengungsi disini… kami tak punya tempat tinggal" ujar si Wanita sopan  
"Iya deh" jawab Ciel

Ciel pun mengajak Sebastian ke kantornya

"Sebastian, mereka ini sebenarnya *apa*?" tanya Ciel  
"Sepertinya mereka bukan manusia, tuan" jawab Sebastian sopan  
"Apa maksud mu? Apa mereka seperti dirimu?" tanya Ciel  
"Tidak tuan" jawab Sebastian *sopan  
"Apa mereka seperti Shinigami Vulgar itu?" tanya Ciel  
"Ukh…Tidak juga tuan" jawab Sebastian *merinding  
"Lalu mereka apa?" tanya Ciel lagi *Kebanyakan nanya*  
"Mereka…"

KREK  
suara pintu dibuka

"hmm sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui identitas kami…" ujar kedua tamu misterius itu  
"khu khu, nggak. Hanya gw yg tau" ujar Sebastian kembali songong  
"hmmm jadi bocah itu nggak tau ya?" ujar si Cowok (?)  
"SIAPA YG BOCAH HAH?!" Teriak Ciel  
"tenang bocchan! Mereka berbahaya" ujar Sebastian sopan  
"ya benar, kami berbahaya… karena kami adalah…  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
ALUCARD & SERAS!" ujar mereka dengan gaya ala Host klub malam dengan Dramatical Wind (?) dan lampu2 sorot

Ciel & Sebastian langsung cengo dan dalam sekejap Mansion House berubah menjadi Klub Malam dengan lampu2 disko dan lebih parah lagi, keempat (termasuk Tanaka) pelayan keluarga Phantomhive tanpa disadari langsung memakai baju kelap-kelip.

"Mansionku…" Ujar Ciel melas  
"Bo…Bocchan, ayo kita pe…"  
"EIT! Tunggu dulu! Kalian harus memakai baju ini juga!" ujar Alucard dengan senyum mesumnya.  
"A…." Teriak kedua makluk yang tidak beruntung itu  
"Nah! Kalian terlihat sangat lezat manis!" ujar Alucard  
"APA2AN INI?!" teriak dua makluk yg memakai baju ketat kelap-kelip itu  
"Ayolah… kami sering melihat kalian di Internet, dan gaya kalian sangat membosankan" ujar Seras  
"Ngomong2 kau bukan manusia kan, Sebastian Michaelis?" tanya Alucard  
"tidak, _Akuma de shitsuji desu kara_" jawab Sebastian  
"_Akuma _ya? Hmmm menarik…" ujar Alucard  
"WATDEPAK?! Kok lu bisa tau sih?! Biasanya orang2 bakal ketipu dengan _Quote_ gw!" ujar Sebastian  
"lah? Gw kan buka _orang_… nah, bagaimana klo kita bertarung?" ujar Alucard  
"Sorry, Gw nggak tertarik" ujar Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangan layaknya orang nyetop mobil terus buang muka  
"Oh ya? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menggantung kucingmu di pohon sebagai taruhannya" ujar Alucard dengan wajah sok imut dan telunjuk di bibir  
"… apa?" ujar Sebastian yg jga sedang menggantung anjingnya Alucard di Tiang bendera  
"ok Iblis, ini berarti Kita PERANG!" ujar Alucard dengan backround Api  
"ooo dengan senang hati!" ujar Sebastian dengan Backround aura hitam

Sebastian & Alucard pun langsung menuju ke halaman depan. Mereka segera bersiap2 untuk bertarung

"Eeee maaf…" ujar Alucard  
"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian  
"Bisa nggak lu lepasin baju itu dan ganti dengan baju yg normal?" pinta Alucard sambil tutup mata  
"LAH KAN TADI ELU YG NYURUH!" teriak Sebastian  
"Gw baru nyadar… ternyata jijik juga gw ngeliat lu pake baju itu… _Tehee_" ujar Alucard sok imut  
"Lebih jijik gw klo liat lo gaya sok imut kayak gitu" ujar Sebastian merinding

Sebastian pun ganti baju…

Meanwhile di dalam Manor House

"Ayo Seras! Goyangkan lagi badanmu!" ujar Ciel Senang  
"Ok! Hiks!" jawab Seras mabok

sang Tuan Muda malah menikmati suasana pesta di Manor House sambil menyetel lagu "_Gentleman_" by PSY

Kembali ke Tang…. Top

Sebastian & Alucard berdiri di depan Masion House dengan Dramatical Wind yg membuat jubah & rambut mereka berkibar2 ala bintang iklan shampoo

"Kau sudah siap, Iblis?" tanya Alucard  
"Bagaimana denganmu, Vampire?" tanya Sebastian balik  
"AYO KITA MULAI!" teriak kedua makluk (?) kegelapan itu

Alucard langsung menyiapkan pistolnya sedangkan Sebastian menyiapkan Piso2nya. Mereka benar2 sudah siap bertarung. Tetapi, saat mereka hendak bertarung, tiba2…

"SEEEEEEBAAAAAS-CHAAAAAAN!" Teriak seekor (?) makluk lain  
"WATDEPAK IS DAT?!" Teriak Alu & Sebby kaget  
"eh? Lagi tarung toh? … … … ikutan donk :P" ujar makluk itu  
"Grell?! Ngapain lo kemari?!" ujar Sebastian  
"Eh? Gw ngeliat mension lu kelap-kelip, makanya gw kesini" Jawab Grell dengan Wajah innocent

Readers: WOY GRELL! KENAPA LO PAKE DATENG SEGALA SIH?! LAGI SERU2NYA JUGA!  
Author: You mad Readers? *trollface

Kembali ke Tang…Top

"Hmm sepertinya kali ini kita harus bekerja sama, ya kan… … Alucard" ujar Sebastian  
"Hmm sepertinya begitu… … Sebastian" ujar Alucard  
"siap? 1 2 3!" Teriak mereka berdua dan di sertai dengan suara tembakan dan pukulan  
"GYAAAAAAAAAA *cling" teriak Grell & hilang di langit siang

Author: lah? Dari pagi baru sampe siang?

Kembali Ke… *Di gebukin Readers

"Hei Iblis…" ujar Alucard  
"apa?" ujar Sebastian  
"Sepertinya jika kita bertarung, itu akan sia2" Ujar Alucard  
"Mengapa engkau berpikiran seperti itu, wahai Vampire?" ujar Sebastian  
"Itu karena… kita ini abadi… walaupun sudah bertarung beberapa kali pun, kita tak akan mati…" Ujar Alucard  
"kau benar Alucard, Kau benar…" ujar Sebastian

Mereka berbicara dengan backround matahari senja dengan Dramatical Wind dan sedang berdiri di ujung tebing dengan deburan ombak sambil menangis lebay… namun semua adegan dramatis itu dihancurkan oleh keberadaan Seras & Ciel yg sedang joget Harlem Shake bersama 3 pelayan idiot & 1 kakek2 "Tea Maniac".

-Fin-

sumpah Gaje banget!


End file.
